It All Ends With A Dance
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: Ichigo is done with his cheating ex, Shinji takes him to a club to help him feel better and he meets a tall, handsome stranger. GrimmIchi


"You jackass! I never want to see your damn, ugly, god forsaken face again!" Came the echoed shout throughout the field.

"Now...Ichi...Listen to yourself." Retorted another, much softer voice, trying to reason with the one who was shouting.

Rage contorted the normal scowl that always rested upon a angular tanned face, twisting it into something face worse, "Don't you 'Ichi' me! You're a worthless pile of shit! I can't fucking believe you! I let it slide once, because I believed you were drunk. I let it slide twice because I thought...I dunno what I thought...but three fucking times? You seriously expect me to forgive you for cheating on me three fucking times? No. It's over, Gage, we're done." He snapped, somehow managing to keep his cool despite the anger that laced each word and the rage that contorted his face. The male turned on his heal and began to stride away from the person he had believed was 'the one'. Too bad he was mistaken and lulled under the spell of the man's long black hair, deep silver eyes, and seemingly caring expression, lulled under the spell of his sweet voice, his words that Ichigo believed were loving but turned out to be meaningless. What a fool he had been.

At feeling a hand upon his bicep, a twitch formed in the young man's eye and he swung around, bringing up a clenched fist and slamming it into one perfectly smooth, golden brown cheek, "Piss off Gage! I'm fucking done with you." He spat, glowering down at the man he had once loved, "You fucked yourself over with this Gage. I can only be so forgiving." He snarled before turning on his heal again and storming away from the man for the final time.

"I can't fucking believe him Shin..." Ichigo grumbled as he stared down at his glass of light amber colored liquid, "Am I an idiot for forgiving him the first two times? Should I have done something the first time? Why did I let it go this far?" He asked, one question after another pouring from his lips, made easier by the alcohol he's already consumed, "Am I an-" He started but was cut off by a pale, long-fingered hand over his mouth.

"Quit Ichi...We were all fooled by his actions. He was an ass. You'll find someone new, someone better. Just give it time." The golden haired male beside him said as he pulled Ichigo into a hug.

"Thanks Shin." He murmured as he drained the last of his drink before lifting his head and turning on his stool to survey the club the two were currently at.

The large room was packed full with bodies, some dancing while others drank. Straight across the room and situated in a corner was a raised platform with a DJ stand on it where the current DJ was playing a thumping dance song for the dancers to grind and sway too. In front of the platform and covering well over half of the club was a large dance floor that was raised a few inches and when no one was on it, it could be seen as a thick glass floor with pulsating lights beneath. Looking upwards, one could see a balcony of sorts that stretched the whole way around the club and was full of chairs, benches, and doorways that led back to more private rooms. The bar Ichigo and his friend sat at stretched over a good half of two walls and was packed with people getting new drinks or refills or maybe just taking a break from dancing.

Ichigo smirked as a new track came on from the DJ and he slid off his stool, glancing towards his blond friend, "I'm gunna go dance Shin." He called over the thrum of the music before making his way towards the dance floor, his hips already moving with a fluid grace that not many could achieve. The dancers already on the floor parted like the red sea for him, everyone knowing him as one of the best dancers in the club scene. He could feel eyes upon eyes watching him as he moved to the music, the beat flowing through him and taking him over as if he were a puppet and the music were his puppet-master. None dared to try and dance with him, none could match him. His movements, so graceful, yet so fierce, were like those of a feline. A tiger, ready to pounce, racing through the untamed wilderness. He was the tiger.

Imagine his surprise, however, when a pair of large warm hands wrapped around his waist and a hard body pressed up against his back. He could feel the movements of the one behind him, and somehow, they melded with his own until the one behind him completely took over the dance, leading the fierce tiger with a power like none other. Slowly, Ichigo opened his eyes of molten chocolate and turned his head, letting his gaze drink in the sight behind him. The one who stood there took his breath completely away. Powerful shoulders, a broad chest, thick, muscular arms that were currently wrapped around Ichigo's waist, a mussed yet styled mop of hair that was the bluest of blue, an angular face that held a predatory grin, a straight nose, and eyes, that once opened, seemed to steal Ichigo's soul. Those eyes that resembled the ocean. Eyes that made Ichigo feel as if he were falling as deep as deep could go. He hadn't even realized that his breath had stopped until those eyes closed and he let out the breath that had been burning his chest. Who was this man? Why did he make Ichigo feel as if he had never even lived? If Ichigo thought those eyes killed him by their simple gaze, then the voice that murmured in his ear revived him and killed him ten times over.

"We gunna dance or are ya gunna stare at me all night?" The man rumbled in a husky voice that sent shivers racing up Ichigo's spine.

"Who are you...?" Ichigo managed to ask, only to have his breath stolen as the man opened his eyes again.

"Grimmjow." Was the man's response as he pulled the slighter male tighter to his own frame, "And you're Ichigo. Number 1 dancer...or so I've heard."

Ichigo gulped a bit and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. Grimmjow. An amazing adonis that stole his heart by just living. Ichigo thought that he would be able to die at that moment and die a truly happy death just by meeting this man. It seemed as though Grimmjow had other ideas, however, as he turned Ichigo and picked him up before walking off the dance floor and towards the stairs that led to the balcony. Ichigo barely had time to let out a squeak before he was whisked away and into a room. Yup. If he died at this very moment, he'd die a happy man.


End file.
